deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2009-12-05 - Club 700, Örebro, Sweden
On December 05, 2009 Dead by April played a show in Örebro at the concert hall Club 700. Opening acts for the show was Adept and Smash Into Pieces. Info Dead by April joined with Adept and Smash Into Pieces for the last club gig of the year before the final arena tour with In Flames. Despite the fact that Smash Into Pieces is a band from Örebro and Adept a well-known hardcore band, it didn't help to fill the club. Club 700 has a capacity of a potential capacity of about 900 people, but there wasn't even 200 people attending. On Daniel Wickman's blogg he writes: : "I'm not lying if I say that there was a maximum of 150 people at the gig in a club that takes 900 visitors. Dead by April was great but I was a bit ashamed of what Örebro radiated yesterday. Shit audience and very little people." '' http://danielwickmans.blogg.se/2009/december/ Johan mentioned at the end of the show how much he liked Adept, but didn't say a word about Smash Into Pieces.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VORnRTPzVJc Set list : ''No known setlist exists from the show. Song analysis Despite poor information about what was played there are audio recordings of Trapped, Promise Me, and Losing You. In addition to them, we also know that What Can I Say was played. Trapped *Jimmie screamed the ending of pre-chorus 1. Promise Me *Jimmie screamed the ending of both pre-choruses. *Pontus sang a harmony during the verses. Losing You *Pontus went for the high notes in the choruses! *Jimmie screamed at the beggining of chorus 3. *Pontus let the audience sing a part of the last chorus. Reviews The website Knytpunkt reviewed the show. http://knytpunkt.dyndns.org/komment.php?id=395 When it was time for the main event of the evening so the audience at Club 700 had increased to around 200 people and when the band entered there was a lot of cheering among the crowd. Dead By April is a band that has gone from relatively unknown to well-known fast and they started their music career via MySpace and in less than two years they have had time to play at the Hultsfred festival and be out on tour around Europe. When you hear and see the band live I can understand why it has gone so fast for them to become established in the hard rock world. They have their own kind of energy, which means that they win over their audience quickly and their mix of screaming and singing is different but very good. A band with two front people tend to get a bit messy but in Dead By April it works well because they have such different roles. Jimmie, who mostly does the screaming part is the one who bounces around the stage and interacts with the audience. Pontus who sing clean vocals is more calm and stands for the little more subtle in their music. The mix with singing and screaming in which both get the same amount of space feels unusual and it works really well. This was the second time we heard the band and they were much better this time without technical hassles on stage. Even if we knew of their potential last time they fit better at Club 700 than they did in the congress hall, a small stage and a crowd that was there to hear them. The show was really good. We got to hear their latest single What Can I Say where a large part of the audience sang along. Dead By April is a really good live band and it shows that they've toured a lot in less than the two years they've played together. There's a lot of energy on stage and the audience is caught on at once, which is a good achievement. The website Joyzine also reviewed the show. http://joyzine.se/?p=3784 They can swear as much as they want and headbang the shit out of themselves; the fact remains that Dead By April is not very tough. The play undistinguished music perfectly designed for 90s people who has yet to find better bands. There's really nothing wrong with that. Teens must have something to listen to? But in my opinion it is something with the band's mix of styles that doesn't degrade well in my ears ears. Dead By April is too much "Backstreet Boys meets In Flames". Dog poop and cream in a milkshake that I most disagree to ingest. Jimmie Strimell has great control over his screams but neither he nor guitarist Pontus Hjelm sound very convincing when it comes to clean vocals. Their boyband voices simply lacks authority. Thankfully, the band has chosen to backtracka the highest voices and sing instead lower harmonies, something they actually can pull off. But that's also the sad thing with Dead By April. Why do you write songs in a way that you know you will not be able to play live without resorting to cheating? I may find it difficult to fall for their music, but truth be told, I don't think in anyway that tonight's appearance will leave any fan disappointed. The band has become tighter lately and the most impossible vocal portions have been discarded. Had it not been for the far too obvious backing tracks and the fuzzy guitar sound I probably would have dared to call this a really good gig. 3/5 'Photos' There photos are taken from Knytpunkt's hemsida. http://knytpunkt.dyndns.org/komment.php?id=395 7001.jpg 7002.jpg 7003.jpg 7004.jpg 7005.jpg 7006.jpg 7007.jpg This photo was taken by Janne Hansson. http://jannehansson.blogspot.se/ 7008.JPG Sources